Don't Fear the Reaper
by Bubblegum Kisses
Summary: Everything goes horribly, horribly wrong for Dean and Lola.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.

**Author's note: **This was originally supposed to be a hell of a lot long until we wrote 'Four Floors Up' and then it had to be rushed.

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

The room was bright, a blinding whiteness and sprawled on the floor, was Dean, his legs thrashed as he fought against an unknown force, holding his arms, pulling on his chest as he screamed out, his legs kicking harder and harder as he let our another cry, choking on a sob. His eyes were swollen and red as tears rolled down his face.

- - -

"Dean!"

Sam awoke with a shout, sitting bolt upright in bed. It was morning, barely and as Sam looked around the room frantically he saw his brother in question dozing peacefully in an arm chair by the window. An infomercial was running on mute on the television before the sleeping twenty-eight-year-old. Sam climbed off of the sofa and padded across the room to him, He gently shook his shoulder. Dean snorted and swatted in front of his face as he jumped awake,

"Gummy bears!" He exclaimed, sitting up right before looking confusedly at Sam who was covered in beaded sweat, "What's up Sammy…?" He asked with a yawn and stretch, glancing quickly at his watch, "Damn…I've gotta be going soon."

"Dean, I had a dream. I don't think you should go."

Dean laughed awkwardly,

"Sam, I have to go. I told Lola I'd pick her up from the airport." He said, "And I haven't seen her in a while. It's valentines day…Dude. I need this."

"I know, but I'm worried. You were screaming, Dean."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"I don't know Dean…that's the whole point!" He snapped, sitting on the arm of the chair, "Look…if you have to go promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course." Dean replied indignantly, "I'll check in." He said seriously, pushing himself up and out of the chair with a groan. He danced a little as he moved towards the fridge for some milk,

"God…you're sickeningly happy." Sam joked, pushing his dream to the back of his mind,

"I am." Dean agreed, "I've just got to drive for a few hours to the airport and then it's three days of just her and me." He beamed, pouring the milk into a glass,

"You're like a kid." Sam laughed,

"Yeup!" He said proudly as he plopped onto the sofa, looking around the apartment, "don't trash Lola's place while we're gone, yeah?"

"Of course not." Sam said with a frown, "It was nice of her to let Maggie and me crash here while you two go off on your dirty weekend."

"Hey! It's not a weekend!"

- - -

His eyes flickered open in a blurry haze of bright light and colour. It took several seconds for everything to merge into their rightful shapes but as everything steadily began to come into focus, Dean's heart jumped to his mouth as he saw who was sat by his bedside, or rather, who was slouched in the chair beside him, dozing. He simply laid awake watching her sleep as there was very little else he could do. He smiled, despite the pain, he'd never seen her so vulnerable as she was at that moment. A nurse entered and smiled broadly,

"You're awake!" She exclaimed, "You sure are a fighter, huh?" She giggled, examining his statistics, "Hmmm…I'll send a Doctor along in a little while…" She mused before looking down at Lola, "Miss…" She whispered, gently shaking Lola's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and the nurse excused herself quietly. Lola sat up with a stretch and looked longingly over at Dean, only to discover his eyes wide open. He tried to smirk, though it was lop-sided and exhausted , his olive eyes dull and lacking their usual mischievous sparkle,

"Dean!" She gushed, jumping to her feet, "Dean you're awake…" She breathed gently stroking his hair, "How're you feeling?"

"Like I was stabbed several times…oh wait…" He tried to joke. Lola smiled weakly, "What're you doing here anyway?" He asked casually,

"Sam called me. Dean…I was so scared…"

Dean smiled back,

"Hey…don't worry about me…I always figure a way out. You look really great, by the way…so uh…how's about a game of Doctors ad Nurses?"

"Dean…" Lola scolded warningly, "You're very ill. You're aware of this, right?"

"I know…" He mumbled, "It's just been awhile…y'know?"

Lola grinned,

"I'm so happy that you're alright." She said honestly, nestling on the side of the bed, "You had me scared there for awhile. We all were."

"Hey…that's a point…where is Sammy?"

"I sent him back to his hotel. He needs some rest. I'll get him in a little while." She promised, touching his hand reassuringly,

"I'm glad Sam called you." Dean finally said after a long pause, "I can't think of a better way to wake up…well…unless you happened to be in the bed with me."

"Dean Winchester!" Lola exclaimed in horror, "Since when have you had such a filthy little mind?!"

- - -

Dean fidgeted impatiently, checking his watch every couple of minutes. He'd been standing in the arrivals area of Washington airport for what seemed like forever. All of a sudden, he felt a pair of slender arms encircle his waist. He turned and there she was, standing before him with her shiny auburn curls and large blue eyes staring up at him,

"Dean." She whispered, almost in shock as she slipped her arms around his torso again, beneath the blue shirt he wore so her skin slid against his black vest. She rested her head on his chest and her placed his arms loosely around her, "How're Sam and Maggie?" She asked, finally letting him go, though keeping her fingers intertwined loosely in his button-up shirt,

"They're fine." He answered honestly, touching the tip of his thumb to her chin, "I missed you."

Lola's eyes widened,

"Who are you and where's the Dean Winchester I know?"

"What?" He chuckled,

"You're actually sharing your emotions with me…what's going on?"

"In light of the season…I figured it'd be acceptable."

"What? That one day a year?"

"Yeup."

Lola rolled her eyes,

"And there I was thinking you'd changed."

Dean cringed slightly,

"Bad thing?"

She paused for a second before shrugging and placing an arm around his waist,

"Nah…I wouldn't have you any other way…"

- - -

"Let's take the long way home…" Dean said casually as he placed Lola's black holdall in the trunk of his car. Lola frowned,

"How come?"

Dean shrugged,

"No reason…" He answered casually as Lola rummaged around in her bag before retrieving a large bag of plain Doritos,

"Yum…" She mumbled, straitening and turning around to look at him,

"I hope you're going to share those…" He observed,

"I am."

"Good…"

"Will the others be okay if we don't rush back?"

"Yeah…they're not expecting us for a couple of days."

"Man…you must've missed me…"

Dean grinned,

"Nah…I just fancied taking the scenic route…"

"Uh. Huh." She replied, not quite believing his answer as she walked around to get in the passenger seat,

"How was England?" He asked, sliding in beside her,

"Boring…" She drawled,

"What? Didn't Brett make it absolutely thrilling?"

"Dean…" Lola began carefully, "Brett was killed just before you were stabbed."

"Oh…" Dean trailed off, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Lola shrugged,

"He wasn't as great as initially thought." Lola muttered as they pulled out of the airport, "Y'know…some hunters, huh?"

Dean nodded understandably, reaching across to dig his hand into the bag of Doritos as she leant against the window sleepily,

"Let's swing by Bobby's place."

"Sure…that'd be nice…" She mumbled,

"Get some sleep, yeah? I'll wake you up when we get there."

"…o…kay…"

Dean smiled slightly watching her drift off, her head lulling onto her shoulder, auburn locks, splaying around her, draping over her shoulders and torso. He was happy to have her back on the team, she was a good hunter and a better friend.

It was dark by the time they rolled into Bobby's, the black Impala rumbling loudly as he parked before switching off the engine. Leaning over, he gently shook Lola awake. She opened her bleary sapphire eyes slowly and looked directly at him,

"Hey…" She yawned, reaching up to stretch, placing a sneaker-clad foot on the dash board, her black vest and white t-shirt riding up her concave stomach slightly, "We here?"

"Yup."

"Awesome…" She breathed, grabbing her black jacket and stepping out of the car, shutting the door behind her, feeling a little woozy from sleep as she followed Dean towards Bobby's little house,

"You okay?" He asked, turning back to wait for her. She nodded, brushing back her scruffy auburn curls behind her ear, "You look cold." He observed, moving to pull his jacket off. She stopped him by grabbing his hand and laughing softly,

"We're ten seconds from the house. I think I'll survive."

"Oh. Good point."

"You worry too much."

Dean shrugged,

"I guess I do…" He sighed. She grinned,

"It's not a bad thing."

"You make it sound so."

"Are you going to be argumentative the entire way home? Do I need to call Sam to come break it up?" She threatened. Dean rolled his eyes,

"Sammy is the last person I need right now. Talk about mood killer."

Lola smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist loosely,

"I'm sorry…I'll never threaten you with Sam again." She laughed softly, reaching up to cup his face gently. He smirked, leaning down for a kiss, "C'mon…Bobby'll wonder where we've gotten to."

Nothing in the world could've prepared Dean for the awkwardness that was about to come:

"Hey Bobby! Ellen! Jo'!"

Dean froze as he heard Lola greeting before he saw the occupants of the room,

"Lola! You look great!" Jo' replied to Dean's horror,

"I thought it was too good to be true that I was hearing things…" He muttered to himself,

"Hello Dean." Jo' said as she noticed him standing awkwardly in the doorway,

"Dean!" Bobby greeted, "Don't hover over by the door…c'mon in!" He beamed, waving with his hand for Dean to approach. Jo' watched him carefully as he walked across the room before touching Lola's arm gently,

"Lola…you look great!" She beamed. Lola smiled back in return,

"Thanks. You do too…" She replied,

"Your hair's shorter, huh?"

Lola nodded once,

"Yeah…I cut it a while ago."

"I've got to ask…" Jo' whispered, pulling Lola away from the others a little, "What're you doing with him?"

"Dean picked me up from the airport." Lola replied with a blink,

"Be careful Lola." Jo' warned, "The Winchesters are…" She paused, "They're trouble."

"They seem fine to me."

"Just watch yourself. I'm warning you now…they're not as innocent as they act."

Lola frowned, glancing over to Dean quickly before looking back to the blonde with a smile,

"And how've you been then?" She asked, changing the subject.

- - -

Back at Lola's apartment, Sam wandered over to Maggie who stood before Lola's large book case, staring in wonder at all the photographs displayed on in frames amongst the books and knick-knacks,

"Look at these pictures…God she's gorgeous…so photogenic." Maggie mumbled, toying with her bottom lip thoughtfully as she looked amongst the various photographs. Some in frames, others not, propped up against books and ornaments. There were pictures of groups of friends, by the pool or on the beach. A large photograph of a cheerleading team, Lola stood at the back on the right, her unruly auburn curls in high bunches either side of her head. There was a picture of her graduation, her lithe frame swamped in a burgundy gown and cap and scattered amongst were various photos different dances, formal gowns and teenage boys in tuxedos, "Who do you think that is?" She asked, pointing at a picture of Lola, not too much younger than she was the day they'd first met, sitting beside a taller man with black spiky hair and bright blue eyes. Both were grinning and wrapped up within one another's arms as they beamed at the camera stood in front of Lola's black truck. Sam shrugged,

"I know she had a brother…maybe that's him."

Maggie noticed a spot of dust on the frame and as it was such a lovely silver frame, she picked it up to give it a dust. As she did, something slipped out of the back of the frame. Maggie looked down and frowned as the handful of photos that now sat atop of her feet. She bent down and plucked them from her shoes, looking at them carefully,

"Not her brother…" She said softly, showing Sam a picture that must've been taken at the same time, only this time, the pair were kissing,

"Must be an ex."

"Look," Maggie said, pointing up at a higher shelf, "There're loads of pictures of him!" She exclaimed, "Would you hold on to pictures of your ex."

"Of Jess I would." Sam said honestly, "He obviously meant a lot to her."  
"What if he still does? Meaning…what if they're still together?"

Sam frowned,

"No…I don't think so…" He said quietly,

"Sam…I like Lola, but…we don't really know her. I think you're too trusting."

"We didn't really know you, but I had faith. Perhaps I am too trusting."

"I didn't mean to insult you, Sam." Maggie said honestly, "I just…I'm cautious…Dean's not had the best time of late. I don't want him to get hurt. I mean…she disappears all the time for months and months and then just shows up or calls and Dean just falls behind her."

"Uh…" Sam was doubtful, "Dean follows no one. Have you seen those two? I've never seen two people more at one another's throats than them!"

Maggie sighed,

"I just worry…that's all."

"Do you worry…or are you maybe a tiny bit jealous?"

"Excuse me?" Maggie asked Sam, placing her hands on her hips, "Jealous of what, exactly?"

"Jealous that he seems to trust her a little more than he does you."  
"Well that's obvious. It's because he wants to get his end away!" Maggie scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Just like every other man…he's got one main focus in life."

"You don't really think that, do you?" Sam asked, repulsed. Maggie sulked,

"No…" She admitted, "But I think part of it is because she's hot."

Sam shrugged a little when all of a sudden he staggered, gripping his head in agony. Maggie rushed forwards, wrapping her arms around him to comfort him but he staggered away from her and against the back of the plush red sofa, visions of Dean's black Impala rolling along the road, spinning out of control as it spun viciously before crashing side-on into a tree. He gasped for breath as he returned to Lola's apartment, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked strait into Maggie's eyes,

"What is it?" She asked, frightened,

"Dean. He's going to crash."

- - -

Dean had managed to escape that awkwardness that was Bobby's living room and had fled to the car, rummaging around in the trunk, pretending to look busy when actually he was wondering if that last can of beer from three weeks ago was still rolling around in there,

"Hiding from me?"

Dean reached up and slammed the lid down to look at Jo' with an un-amused glare,

"No." He replied simply, "I was looking for something."

"Sooooo…" She began carefully, "It's been awhile…huh?" She said sweetly, her hands clasped behind her back,

"Yeah."

"Almost a year."  
"I haven't been counting." Dean said honestly. Jo' smiled weakly,

"Well…I was…at first…I mean…I stupidly expected you to come back. Little did I know that the next time I'd see you, you'd be with another girl."

"Lola?" Dean asked sceptically, "Lola and I are not like that." He continued with a shrug as he leant back against his car, sliding his hands into his pockets,

"Really?" Jo' asked in a disbelieving tone,

"Really. Lola and I are just good friends."

"Really?" Jo' asked in the same tone, "Huh. Lola said the same thing…" She observed, "Though I'm still not so sure. Why would you drive all that way just for a friend?"

"A good friend." Dean insisted. Jo' smirked,

"Dean…" She began sternly, "Why did you never come back?"

Dean paused for a long while, licking his lips nervously before finally sighing,

"Because I realised that it was a stupid mistake."

"I didn't think so."

"Well I did. You're far too young for me."

"And Lola isn't?"

"Lola's got a better head on her shoulders."  
"She's got bigger breasts too."

Dean rolled his eyes,

"Look, whatever…" He muttered,

"What else? That couldn't of been it?"

"Look…" Dean began again, "It was nice while it lasted. Just…move on."

Jo' pursed her lips together stubbornly,

"I knew you were a jerk from the very beginning and to think…my Mother warned me!" She continued to ramble on,

"I'm sorry you think that…it kinda puts a dampener on our friendship, huh?"

"I'm sorry." Jo's replied icily, "How have you been anyway? How's Sam? Where is he?"

"He's in California with Maggie."

"Oh…that's your sister, isn't it?"  
"The jury's still out on that one." Dean murmured, looking down at the ground, "There's some debate about her story."

"Which is…?"

"That my dad had a thing with her mum…"

"Ahh…the Winchester men…you can never resist a pretty face, huh?" She asked with a bitter, sarcastic smile,

"Is that supposed to be another stab at my choice of driving companion?"

"I just…look…be careful…"

"Be careful?" Dean frowned, "Of what?"

"Lola."

"Lola?" Dean repeated with a laugh, "What exactly is a hundred and twenty pound white girl going to do to me?"

"It's not what she'll do…look, people talk…the hunters…they know her…they know her story…she's got a death curse."

"A death curse?"

"Yeah. People that get close to her die."

Dean stared at her, trying to assess whether she was sincere or not. She stared back before grinning innocently,

"It's not just me that says it." She said seriously, "A lot of people have said it."

"Dean,"

Dean whirled around to see Lola standing a few metres away, watching the pair of them,

"Okay…this…is awkward…" Dean murmured, "Hey Lola."

"Hey." She said simply, seeming completely unfazed as she wandered over to the pair of them, handing Dean his phone, "Sam's been trying to call you." She said with a smile before smiling at Jo' before retreating back to the house. Dean looked down at his phone with a frown before flipping it open to call his brother back,

"Hey Sammy…what's up? What? Whoa! Slow down a little, yeah? What? Accident? Sam…look…yeah…yes I'll be careful…we'll be fine. I promise. Yes…I believe you but I guarantee…nothing bad will happen!" He insisted, "Yeah…yes I'll call you when we get to a motel…yes…definitely. Bye Sam." Dean sighed as he hung up,

"What's the problem?" Jo' asked,

"Sam had a vision that I'm going to crash."

"Shouldn't you be a little more worried?"

"I'll be fine."

- - -

"I didn't know you and Jo' had a thing." Lola said as she stared out of the window into the blackness that was the road,

"We didn't."

"She seems to think that you did."

"Well we didn't."

"You can tell me. Jo' and I used to be very good friends, y'know."

"Used to be? How comes you're not anymore?"

"We had a fight."  
"About?"

"…a boy." Lola admitted quietly, burying her face in her hands,

"You. Lola. Had a fight about a guy?"

"Yeup. He was hot…" She said, trying to redeem herself but Dean simply shook his head, "It was the stupidest thing ever…I…I guess she was angry with me."

"She was probably jealous."

"Jealous?" Lola snorted, "But she's beautiful."

"She's alright." Dean admitted with a shrug,

"She's gorgeous." Lola said firmly, "I don't think it was that anyway…"

"It doesn't matter…" Dean muttered, leaning forwards to turn the stereo on. As he slumped back in his seat, Blue Oyster Cult's Don't Fear the Reaper began to play, leaving the duo in the front seat feeling a sick, eerie sense of dread. Considering both their previous history with the subject of the song, neither one of them was comfortable listening to it. Lola quickly leant forwards and snapped the tune off. As she did, she glanced down at her watch,

"Hey…Dean…guess what."

"What?"

"Happy valentines day."

He looked over at her with a smirk and as he did, the front right wheel of his precious Impala skidded on a patch of ice, sending the car into a violent spin before it began rolling along down the centre of the black tarmac. Lola let out a little squeal as she was thrown onto the roof of the car and then violently back down onto the leather-bound seat. With a loud thud and heavy jolt, the black car came to a stop as it hit a tree, the roof moulded around the shape of the trunk.

With a groan, Dean squirmed in his seat, stretching his arms and legs out in front of him,

"Phew…" He breathed as a small trickle of blood dribbled down his forehead, "That wasn't so bad…I've had worse…" He joked, "You okay Lola?" He asked, but received no answer, "Lola?!" He began to panic scrambling slightly to look at her slumped form next to him, "LOLA!" He exclaimed, seeing her pressed against the mangled frame of his car. He could see her chest rising and falling, though it was shallow and that's when the ominous feeling began to sink within him. Suddenly Sam's vision made sense.

- - -

"How is she?" Dean asked as he stood outside of Lola's hospital room, a tight white bandage wrapped around his head. The Doctor looked at him sceptically,

"Are you the boyfriend?"

"…" Dean paused, "I guess…"

"You guess?"

"We don't really use that term…but I guess I would be…she doesn't have anyone else…"

"Right well…" The Doctor breathed, looking down at her clipboard, "She's suffered some severe injuries, though we're optimistic. She seems to be responding to treatment, albeit, not as well as I'd of hoped, but better than some…but Mister Winchester…there's something I must warn you of."

"What's that?"

"In cases like Lola's…where's there's been severe head trauma incurred, there's a high probability level of brain damage."

"How high?"

"About eighty percent chance."

"Oh God…"

"We're hopeful that Lola won't fall into this category…though if there appears to be no neural response within the next twenty four hours we shall have to declare her legally brain dead. Now…I know that's a lot to take in, Mister Winchester…but I'm sure you'll join us in remaining positive on the outlook and reactions she's given us so far to treatment. We just have to hope that she shows some sign of brain activity soon…though…I want you to be realistic. Remain hopeful…but remember to prepare for the worst."

"What will happen if she is…a vegetable."  
"Then it'll be your decision whether or not to keep her on life support."

"M…my decision?"

"You said there was no one else."

Sam appeared, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. He'd heard the whole conversation and was now ready to be the supportive one in his brother's time of need,

"Don't worry." He told Sam bravely, "I've gotten out of worse situations than this and Lola will too."

- - -

Blip. Blip. Blip. Blip.

The heart monitor kept a steady rhythm as Dean stood at the foot of the bed in shock. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was the one to hold it together. She understood everything. It wasn't supposed to end like this,

"You know…" He began without moving his eyes from her pale face, the oxygen tube covering most of her features, "That time I was in the hospital after Gordon stabbed me and she came all the way from England just to be with me and I was such a jerk to her…" He laughed bitterly, shaking his head, "All she wanted was for me to be happy and all I ever did was push her away."

"She knows you love her." Maggie whispered,

"I wish I'd told her myself. Showed her."

"You did. You are very affectionate to her."

"I've never felt more guilty about how I treated her than I do now."

"Perhaps there's something we can do?" Sam suggested, "A spell or…something?"

"Yeah! Lola knew a lot about Hoodoo. Perhaps there's something that can help…?" Maggie added. Dean shook his head,

"No…only Lola can do this for herself now."

"Do you think that she's standing next to us like you were after the accident? Do you think that she can see and hear us?" Sam asked,

"No." Dean replied, "That only happens when you're close to death and Lola's going to get through this because she's a strong person. Stronger than me."

"Do you want some coffee?" Maggie asked gently. Dean nodded slowly,

"Please." He replied in a raspy voice as he felt tears beginning to brim again as Maggie and Sam left him alone in the room, "Damn it Lola…" Dean breathed.

Bliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

"HELP!" Dean screamed at the door, "I NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!"

Staff came rushing in, pushing Dean out of the way as they started attempting to resuscitate the hunter that lay motionless in the bed. Sam and Maggie must have heard the commotion as they came running in, Sam grabbing Dean's shoulders and dragging him back and away slightly. Everything slowed down again, sounds became low and muffled as Dean screamed for Sam to let him go before crying out for Lola as attempt after attempt to get her heart going again. Dean sunk to the floor as he watched them converse amongst themselves and turn off the heart monitor,

"NO!" He yelled, fighting against Sam and Maggie as he writhed on the floor, "GOD DAMN IT!" He screamed as he stood, grabbing the heart monitor and throwing it across the room. He collapsed to his knees, placing his head and arms on the side of the mattress, "Lola!" He growled, shaking her arm,

"Dean! Stop it please!" Maggie begged, "I'm sorry she's gone but you need to stop. You're going to hurt yourself. Dean…please…"

"Leave me." He growled, turning his eyes harshly on his siblings, "Sam…please…just…five minutes?"

Sam looked at Maggie and nodded. The two left Dean alone with Lola's body. Dean stood shakily and looked her strait in the face,

"I won't let them win." He told her as he gently stroked her cheek, "It's even more personal now and I will avenge you and my parents. I just…" Tears trickled down his cheeks again, "I pegged so much of my future on you. I know it sounds ridiculous but I stupidly thought that you'd hang around. I hoped you wouldn't leave…" He trailed off, "I wish I'd had a chance to tell you goodbye properly, you know? I wish I'd told you how important you were."

- - -

The three of them stood in the fading light, a large column of wood before them, the white bound body of Lola Griffyn laid carefully a top of it. Dean moved to set the pile alight, stepping back between his siblings with a heavy sigh. Sam glanced at him to check he was alright. He watched a few tears escape as Dean struggled to watch as the fire engulfed her petite body in comparison. They stood there until it had almost entirely dwindled to nothing when Dean finally straitened his back,

"Let's go." He said quietly,

"You okay?" Sam asked,

"I'm gonna have to be, aren't I?"


End file.
